Corrupted Ashbringer
} |arg= } |icon=INV_Sword_2H_AshbringerCorrupt |name=Corrupted Ashbringer |quality=Epic |attrib=-25 Stamina |bind=BoP |unique= |type=Sword |slot=Two-Hand |speed=3.60 |dmg=259 - 389 |dps=90.0 |level=60 |durability=120 |effect=Equip: Inflicts the will of the Ashbringer upon the wielder. Equip: Increases your critical strike rating by 28. Equip: Increases your hit rating by 10. Chance on hit: Steals 185 to 215 life from target enemy. |comment=Blade of the Scarlet Highlord |ilvl=86 |sell= }} Corrupted Ashbringer is an epic two-handed sword. It was once , the blade of Highlord Mograine of the Scarlet Crusade. It is unique in that it triggers a scripted event within the Scarlet Monastery, and the whispers of its former owner, Highlord Mograine, can be heard by the wielder. Source This item drops from the cache of the Four Horsemen in the Deathknight Wing of Naxxramas. Its drop rate is independent of kill order. Will of the Ashbringer Will of the Ashbringer is a buff that makes Argent Dawn NPCs attack the player, Scarlet Crusade NPCs friendly to the player, and makes the player appear slightly darker. Futhermore, it has a proc for the deceased Highlord Mograine to whisper one of twelve phrases to the wielder: * "I... was... pure... once." * "Fought... for... righteousness." * "I... was... once... called... Ashbringer." * "Betrayed... by... my... order." * "Destroyed... by... Kel'Thuzad." * "Made... to serve." * "My... son... watched... me... die." * "Crusades... fed his rage." * "Truth... is... unknown... to him." * "Scarlet... Crusade ... is pure... no longer." * "Balnazzar's... crusade... corrupted... my son." * "Kill... them... all!" Even if you don't have the Corrupted Ashbringer, you can still hear the phrases by copying and pasting the following scripts into the game chat: */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_01.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_02.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_03.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_04.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_05.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_06.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_07.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_08.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_09.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_10.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_11.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_12.wav") His whispers recount the tale of his war against the Scourge, his betrayal by his son and the Crusade, and his resurrection as a Death Knight by Kel'Thuzad. He describes how his son, Renault, is blind to the truth that the Scarlet Crusade has become a vehicle for the Burning Legion's vengeance against the Scourge through Saidan Dathrohan. In the end, he asks you to kill them all, but it's unknown whether he means the Scarlet Crusade, the Scourge, or both. There is also a second voice in the background, possibly that of the Lich King, Kel'Thuzad, or even Renault, but it is more difficult to discern what is being said. However, in the final clip both voices are united in saying "Kill... them... all!" Scarlet Monastery event . A scripted event can be triggered upon entering the Cathedral wing of the Scarlet Monastery with Corrupted Ashbringer equipped. Scarlet Commander Renault Mograine welcomes the player as the crusaders bow before him or her. Unexpectedly, his father Highlord Mograine's spirit appears in full Dreadnaught armor, revives High Inquisitor Fairbanks, and smites and kills his son (Renault, the Scarlet Commander) for murdering him. Fairbanks proceeds to tell the story of Renault's betrayal and that the Corrupted Ashbringer is beyond redeeming. Luckily, Mograine has another son who resides in Outland and has the ability to forge a new Ashbringer. Fairbanks does not give any quests. Notes *Corrupted Ashbringer cannot be cleansed, purified, or otherwise transformed back into . Only Highlord Mograine's second son can forge the Ashbringer anew. *High Inquisitor Fairbanks states that this second son resides in Outland, although he is yet to be found. *It is likely that obtaining will somehow be connected to the level 80 version of Naxxramas in Wrath of the Lich King. External links Category:World of Warcraft sword items Category:World of Warcraft epic items Category:Naxxramas items